Game on
by Freyris
Summary: In between the years of SEED and DESTINY. What was Orb Representative Athha and her bodyguard Athrun Zala alias Alex Dino really up to? ONESHOT


**Game on**

**Freyris**

**A/N: **SOOO, Umm, hi? OKAY I swear I cannot stop writing all these ONESHOTS (). Especially when I'm particularly not paying attention in class lmao. Anywaaay, here's another oneshot I guess. This actually popped out of my mind yesterday while I was actually on my 3 hour break at school. I was listening to some le old SEED radio shows in which they were talking about "_Athrun at night_"(Don't get the wrong idea but meh). So okay I'll stop here and go read the fic hihi

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS/D, Bandai and Sunrise.**

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha, 17 years old, Cheif Representative of United Emirates of Orb , Heiress of the Athha family and Orb: was known to be strong, vibrant, kind, selfless, loving, workaholic kind of person. She spends most of her time in the Parliament office reviewing papers, documents, proposals and such without taking breaks.

Kisaka Ledonir, now her advisor sighs for the nth time. With all the papers piling up on her desk he could bearly see her face morover what she is doing behind those papers piled up infront of her. She had been working twice as hard as her late father, Uzumi Nara Athha when it comes to ORB. A year had gone by after the war that tore ORB down apart and burned it to ashes but now ORB was as twice as strong as it was before thanks to Cagalli's efforts and outstanding leadership.

Recently, Kisaka noticed the Representative leaves her office an hour before midnight who always had a satisfied look across her face however there were a few times when she was scowling and seemed to be in a foul mood. Her advisor took notice of her change of mood and wondered what was it that kept her changing her moods at night.

He was pretty sure it wasn't because of a certain blue haired coordinator. The blue haired coordinator was released from his guarding duties for a couple of days and was re-assigned to Morganrate to attend to some military proposals that Kisaka personally asked him to handle. And tonight, the representative's blue haired body guard was out in the Morganrate assisting Erika Simmons with the some new programs they have developed as well.

Kisakas worries gets the best of him and decides to ask for the help of Athrun Zala. He knew if he would try and attempt to bother Cagalli when she was working, he was 101% sure she'd throw a fit and kick him out of her office in an instant. In times like this Athrun was up for the job. Cagalli cannot turn down the coordinator no matter how many threats she would bark at him.

* * *

"Yes, Alex Speaking" Athrun Zala alias Alex Dino, ORB Representatives Personal bodyguard squeezed his phone inbetween his ear and shoulder as he collected his folders on the desk. "Yes I'm almost done Kisaka" He nodded his head and tuck the folder under his armpit and held the phone properly "Oh really? She's been like acting like that for a week?" His emerald eyes blinked several times. "She looks happy? Really?"

Athrun being all paranoid with everything started thinking of weird stuffs. He and Cagalli still aren't in what you can call _stable or official_ relationship because for a few things. One: their field of work and they both agreed that ORB is their first priority, two: they seldom go out and date because of their positions, three: Although they do interact rather intimate at times they keep it to a minimal and thus their relationship wasn't that improving to another _level_, nevertheless, Kisaka and Mana considers the two of them that they are beyond mutual understanding and are as close to being lovers already. Unofficially.

His mind started imagining things such as: the Orb's Representative finding another love interest. Afterall, a lot of men had started showing interest in her and noticing her. Oh man, especially during the last party they attended to that was hosted by the Atlantic Federation when she had to be the guess of honor and was all dressed up like a doll. He was pretty sure all the men had their eyes on her. Or she might be stressing herself too much with work thus she might be hallucinating things or more.

He hurriedly drove to the Parliament from Morganrate and saw Kisaka standing at the front door waiting for him.

"She's upstairs giggling like a mad man" Kisaka shook his head. "Here's the keys"

"Thanks" Athrun nodded and recieved the golden key from the former bodyguard.

Athrun placed down his black suit case on the couch at the lobby and jogged to the second floor and towards the end of the hallway were Cagalli's office was. Indeed, Kisaka was right. Cagalli was giggling...more like chuckling. He inserted the key in the keyhole creating a soft clicking sound and twisted the door knob open.

"Representative?" Athrun poked his head inside the room and scanned the room for a certain blonde representative. He heard a soft chuckle and he immediately guessed she was behind the piled up papers, probably too engrossed with a couple of documents to even notice him calling her.

"Cagalli, It's already late, you should take a rest now. "He let himself in and slowly approached the busy blonde.

He heard her snort and the sound of the keyboard bumping against her fingers. He peeked over the stacks of paper and found her infront of her laptop with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Cagalli?"

Orb Representative Athha was infront of her laptop too engrossed with her activity to even sense or feel Athruns presence. The young coordinator walked behind her to finally see what she was really doing and blinked several times. No, she wasn't typing anything or doing any important reports. Rather, she was playing some game.

"So this is what keeps you locked up in your room?" Athrun sighed and lightly slapped his forehead."Oh, Cagalli"

"Don't bother me. I'm busy" She replied recognizing the voice however her eyes were still glued on the screen. "You are so dead. I'm gonna get you for that!"

She wasn't actually directing that to Athrun but to the enemies she had been slashing around. She clicked on her mouse rapidly and then began working on her keyboard controls again.

"There's a treasure chest on the left."

"I know"

"There a trap on the corner"

"I know!

"Your life bar is almost down to 40%"

"I know!"

"Use some potions"

"I KNOW!"

"Why don't you change weapons instead?"

Cagalli turned her head at Athrun and glared at him. The blue haired coordinator chuckled and patted her haird. "See, I finally got your attention back."

"Why don't you just leave me alone Alex"She turned back to the screen and resumed her game play. Athrun raised a brow at her and reached her for the off button on the laptop.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ZALA!"

"There you go."Athrun sighed. "Representative it's nearly 12 in the midnight and you're still in the office...playing games. Have you forgotten you still have a country to run and a pile of papers to review"He asked holding her arms

"Look, I've reviewed every single report piled up here. I've done and sign all the documents needed to be done" She shrugged his hands off her. "Can't I please have a little break?" She yelled at him as she tried opening her laptop again.

Athrun sighed. She needed a break alright. She needs to rest now and Athrun had no choice but to force her out of the her seat for starters. With a swift move he gathered the protesting representative in his strong arms and walked towards the the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cagalli kicked her feet in the air and hit Athrun on the head with her hands. "Put me down! I demand you to put me down this instant Athrun!"

Her blue haired coordinator bodyguard tried to dodge her thrashing arms by moving his head swiftly from left to right without watching where he was walking. He tripped on the carpet and Cagalli landed beside him.

"Idiot"Cagalli mumbled and laughed at Athrun who was down on the floor.

Athrun opened his eyes to find Cagalli sitting on her knees beside him and scratched his head.

"So much for being a coordinator" She kidded. Athrun relaxed a little sensing she had calmed down.

"Must be lame huh?" He chuckled

Cagalli nodded and stood up "Now back to the game" She chirped. Athrun grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the floor for the second time and secured her in between his legs. His chest pressed against her back, his arms securely around her small body frame and his face buried on her head inhaling the faint scent of her rose scented shampoo.

"A-athrun?"

"You need to rest Cagalli. It's enough gaming for tonight please." He whispered against her head.

The young representative tried to squirm away from his hold but he was undeniably strong. Curse him and his enhanced coordinator abilities. "C-Can I play for at least 10 more minutes" she pleaded.

She felt Athrun loosen his hold on her and thought he was agree-ing however her attempt to run back to her desk failed her when he placed his hand on her chin and made her turn her head to the side. His lips meeting hers. Athrun pressed his lips on hers and closed his eyes. Cagalli's eyes widened for a second and slowly close as well letting him have his way on her lips. For a second she forgot where they were or what she wanted to do. The kiss reminded her of the first one they had shared at the view deck located behind the Archangel. The kiss they shared just before they engaged for the final battle. The sweet kiss where Athrun swore his first duty to Cagalli. To protect her. For a second they weren't Alex and Orb Representative Athha. It was just her as Cagalli the rebellious princess and **(1)**Athrun the young pilot who always had his mind running in circles like a hamster. Running out of breath they separated and Cagalli turned back her head hiding her flushed face from him.

"now, you tell me if you still want to play games. Because I know a few _other_ games we can play instead hmm?"he whispered slyly against her ears as he hugged her close to his chest.

Cagalli rolled his eyes and jabbed his ribs lightly with her elbow. "Idiot"

From the door outside of the Representatives office. Kisaka smiled and called up Mana to tell her to prepare Cagalli's sleepwear because they were going home in a few.

* * *

**H-how was it?...I think this will be my most favorite oneshot that I ever made. I guess the "_Athrun at Night_" provided me with some short sly line? Heh. I've always wondered about what happened in between those 2 years so I ended up with this. I hope you guys liked it. **

**PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAAS. Thank youuu /heartspams**

**Notes:**

**(1)at one of the episode in SEED Cagalli had compared him with a hamster :3 **

**AND SOME NEWS ABOUT SEED ( I guess)**

**I read in tumblr that the REMASTER will have a new ending song sung by Fiction Junction around Ep 29 I think. And I'm really hoping there will be a new ending credits sooo. Crossing fingers for an ASUCAGA scene thereee. *w*)v**

**Freyris**


End file.
